despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Agnes Gru
Agnes Gru is the youngest of Gru's three adopted daughters, alongside her sisters Margo Gru and Edith Gru. She greatly adores unicorns, as shown on various occasions. Appearance Agnes has brown eyes and black hair tied right on top of her head with a red pigtail. Most of the time Agnes wears blue overalls with a yellow and red striped t-shirt, white sneakers, with yellow socks. She also wears a white ballet outfit like Edith and Margo (at the ballet recital). For pajamas, Agnes wears a long blue nightshirt covered with teddy bears and polar bear slippers her hair stays the same. On her birthday, Agnes is wearing a dress that resembles a princess riding a unicorn, the colors are similar to her regular outfit, she also has a blue princess hat on her head. Personality Agnes, like her sisters, wished to be adopted by someone who cared about her. At first, Agnes is only one out of the three sisters to be excited to be adopted by Gru. She happily hugs his leg and plays games with him, while her sisters are gawping at Gru, their dream of the 'perfect parents' in tatters. She is unaware of Gru's own dislike of the whole adoption, her innocence prevailing. She is a very naive and innocent child, which is why Margo is so protective of her. She thinks Gru's dog is cute and chases after him, despite some protest from Margo. Agnes trusted Gru deeply even though he was, at first, rather cold towards her and her sisters, asking to hold his hand and for him to read her stories. When Gru begins to become more of a parental figure to the girls, her trust in him deepens more. She is the main reason Gru begins to change his ways, her unconditional adoration of him regardless of how he treats her makes him realise what life is really about. She unwittingly sets his change in motion after Gru defends her at the Space Ship blaster game at the theme park after the attendant mocks her for not winning the game which upsets her. She is very good at ballet, better than Edith and almost as good as Margo, but lacking her poise. She is not a needy child but does depend on her older sister, Margo, a lot. She often looks worried if Margo walks off ahead of her and runs after Margo, not wanting to be left behind. She also demands Gru fixes her disintegrated toy unicorn, and when she is upset at being mocked by the theme park attendant, she looks to Gru with teary eyes for support. When she doesn't get her way, she holds her breath until she does get her way and when she still doesn't get her way by the time she opens her eyes, she pretends to faint, and Margo implies she has done this numerous times before. Agnes has a huge love of candy, wishing her new parents to have a gummy bear house, and happily eats out of the pet food bowl Gru filled with candy. She also loves fluffy things for example she called Kyle, Gru's "dog", a fluffy doggie. Agnes particularly loves unicorns and wanted to have one for a pet, unaware of the fact that they were mythical creatures. Plot Despicable Me Agnes, along with Margo and Edith, attempts to sell to cookies to Felonious Gru, but the girls quickly go away when he pretends to be a recorded message. Agnes leaves believing he was an actual recorded message. The girls return to Miss Hattie's Home for Girls, only to be berated by Miss Hattie for failing to sell the targeted amount of cookies. Within the next few days, Agnes and the girls attempt to sell cookies to Vector Perkins, whom, unlike Gru, welcomes them in due to his love for cookies. Soon after, Gru adopts the girls in order to exploit Vector's love of cookies and steal back the SR-6, a East Asian shrink ray prototype. Though initially shocked at seeing Gru as her adoptive parent, Agnes, unlike her sisters, instantly gets along with her new-found father, despite his sinister demeanour. Agnes clings onto Gru's leg in a gesture of playfulness and heads to her new home cheerfully. When she gets there, she also has a similar reaction to Kyle, Gru's "dog". Kyle, not used to this sort of behavior, flees in panic. Gru then shows the girls the kitchen and commands them to stay put. Despite that, Agnes, while exploring the house with her sisters, accidentally activates the elevator to Gru's lab. The trio head down and disturb the supervillain while his assistant, Dr. Nefario, is displaying new inventions such as the Cookie Robots. Agnes's unicorn is accidentally burned by Edith, forcing Gru to send the Minions, Tim, Mark, and Phil to get a new one from the local supermarket. The three Minions return with the cheap unicorn-on-a-stick, which Agnes is grateful for. Agnes, along with Margo and Edith, practices for her Swan Lake ballet recital. During practice, she hands Gru the ticket for the show, making him swear to come with a pinky promise. Soon afterwards, the girls sell Vector cookies again. While they wait for him to pay for the cookies, Agnes asks about why Vector was in his jumpsuit, mistaking them for pajamas, which offends the young supervillain. After selling more cookies around, the block the girls are forced to abandon their cookie delivery at the behest of Gru. Immediately after, Agnes implores Gru to go to Super Silly Fun Land. The supervillain agrees, but only because, having used them to get the shrink ray, he has no further use for them. Gru is forced to ride a roller coaster with the girls. Agnes then begs to play Space Killer to win a unicorn stuffed animal. The game is rigged however, which causes her adoptive father to blow up the stand and she wins her unicorn. Returning home, Agnes, Margo, and Edith then play around some more and freeze Gru while he has a video conference with Mr. Perkins. When Mr. Perkins cuts off funding for Gru's plan to steal the Moon due to this incident, Agnes, noticing her adoptive father's despair, offers the girls' piggy bank, which inspires Gru to continue building a rocket needed to go to the Moon. Over time, she become closer to Gru and Kyle. Agnes, Margo, and Edith continue to practice for their ballet recital. Soon afterwards, Agnes makes Gru read her favorite bedtime story, Sleepy Kittens. Although the villain hates the book, it makes him realize that he really does love them. Unfortunately, she and her older sisters were later sent back to their old orphanage when Dr. Nefario called up Miss Hattie, believing that they were preventing Gru from concentrating on his job as a villain. On May 26, the day after, Agnes performs at her recital. Before the show starts, she waits for Gru hopefully but is met with disappointment. Immediately afterwards, they are kidnapped by Vector, and entrapped in a glass ball. The girls are rescued by Gru. Gru, as a token of love, presents to them his new book, One Big Unicorn, which Agnes called the best book ever. Soon afterwards, Agnes, with her sister, performs another ballet for Gru. Despicable Me 2 Agnes is turning four years old and Gru throws her a big birthday party, which she think is the best one ever. To make Agnes really happy, Gru books a fairy princess to appear at the party, though she couldn't come. Gru, desperate, resorts to dressing up in a pink fairy dress and calling himself Gruzinkerbell. Agnes know it's Gru but she tells only him so the other kids don't get disappointed. After Gru got home from the AVL headquarters he carries Agnes who is ready to go to bed. When Gru has to tell Margo that it's okay to text as long as it's not boys Agnes saying she knows what makes Gru a boy. It's his bald head and some time she stare at it and imagining a little chicken pops up from it. Gru kiss her and says "never get older". In the morning Agnes is sitting with her sisters Margo and Edith. She asking if it's okay to sign Gru up for online dating. When Gru steps inside the room to give out an announcement about his new job Margo ask what celebrity do Gru think he looks like. Agnes think he looks like Humpty Dumpty and Gru wondered what is going on. Agnes tells that she and her sisters is signing him up for online dating with Gru immediately put a stop to. Gru tells the girls that he got a new job and is going to save the world, Agnes is really curious is it's true and ask: "Are you really gonna save the world". In the evening when Gru is trying to get the girls to bed Agnes reminds him that he promised to help her to practice for her part of the mother's day show. Since Agnes don't have much good experiences to show her love towards a mother figure she presents her speech like zombie (according to Gru). Gru won't her to try one more time but less like a zombie, though Agnes just do the same thing over again. Agnes tells Gru that maybe she should not be part of the show considering she don't even have a mother. But Gru says she don't need a mother to do the show and that she can use her imagination and pretend she have a mother. Agnes then tells him that she do that all the time and kiss him god night. The next day Agnes go the mall with her sisters to visit Gru at work. When Gru introduce Lucy for them Agnes is completely astonished and ask Lucy if she is single and later ask if Gru will marry Lucy. Gru refuse and says Lucy just works with him, but Agnes keep hoping that Gru loves Lucy and start singing: "You love her, you love her, you really, really love her and you're gonna get marred and I will be the flower girl". Gru just waving away the song and tells the girl to go and have fun. When they leaving, Agnes runs back, because she almost forgot to give Gru a hug. She is later sitting by the fountain with a coin in her hand wishing for something. When Edith come up from the water with several coins Agnes is worried that is stealing. Margo leaving the to go with Antonio and get a cookie. Agnes get excited and tells Edith that the need to inform Gru about it.In the Eagle Hair Club Agnes is rising in screaming "Margo has a boyfriend". Gru is completely freaks out and Agnes helping him looking for Margo, which she spots at the salsa, salsa restaurant. When Gru is talking to Eduardo, Eduardo ask Antonio to invite Gru and his family to the secret admirer party they are throwing. Agnes and Edith is thrilled and screaming yes to the invitation. Later that day Agnes neighbor Jillian ask if Gru is home. Agnes says that he not home, but to make sure, Jillian ask Agnes if it's really true and Agnes responds: "Of course, he just told me". Gru is trying to make Agnes stop talking but all his signs is misunderstanding by her and she thinks he is putting on lipstick, swatting flies, chopping his head off and pooping. Because Agnes give away Gru he had to go on a date. The next morning, Gru is happy about the kiss Lucy gave him and serves the girls heart shaped pancakes. Agnes love the pancakes and it stuffed her full after it has landed on her plate. Agnes appears again when Gru has return from the mall and is sitting outside the house sulking about Lucy leaving. Agnes comes out with and umbrella for him and sits down with him. Gru then tells Agnes that she was right about his feeling towards Lucy and that she is moving away. Agnes is happy that she is right but she ask Gru if there is something she can do to make Lucy and Gru together. Gru doesn't think so but Agnes ask if there is something Gru can do, urging him to call Lucy and ask her out. Agnes arrives to Eduardo's party with her family and she wearing a poncho and Sombrero hat. Gru's rules includes that Agnes has to go easy on the churros. After Gru has taken the girls back home from Eduardo's party they get a call from Dr Nefario and learns that Lucy has been kidnapped. Agnes gets worried about Lucy. Gru left the girls with Dave and Stuart who are still in the house to go save Lucy. In the morning Agnes and Margo are playing a fairy princess game when they hear something outside. Margo approaches the windows, telling Agnes that she can't see anything. Agnes tries to hide behind her unicorn. When a crazy purple minion (Kevin) crushes the window and runs towards the two girls, Agnes drops her unicorn on the floor. Kevin puts the unicorn's leg in his mouth, ready to eat it, but Agnes start to scream so high that shatters Kevin's goggles and causes a marble statue of Gru's mother to explode. Margo and Agnes flee down to the minions living room but the mutated Kevin has followed them and know ready to eat them. But Dr Nefario saves them by giving Kevin the antidote, Agnes recognizes Kevin after he turns back to normal. Dr Nerfario take the three girls with him when he going to save Gru. Agnes is able to shut some minions with her jellygun. At some point where Gru and Lucy get married, Agnes is holding her speech that she has practiced for the mother's day show, though this time she can put some feeling into it since she really cared about Lucy. When everybody starts dancing at the wedding, she grabs Edith and screaming that she is so happy. "Training Wheels" Agnes spotted an ice cream van and started to go after it. Unfortunately she lost balance before she could get very far. Three Minions, seeing this, decided to build her a motorcycle. To distract her, they made Agnes train. When Agnes finally returned, she rolled out with her new motorcycle and a unicorn-stylized jumpsuit. She was finally about to get her ice cream when a jewel thief stole the ice cream van. Upset, Agnes chased after the man. She lost control of the bike on a tight turn and accidentally made the man crash when her bike hurled into the van, though she ejected safely beforehand. Agnes was hailed a hero and got a bike that transformed into an exoskeleton from the Minions as well. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Trivia *Agnes bears a slight resemblance to Vanellope Von Schweetz, a character from the Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph; both have a childish appearance, brown eyes, and black hair worn in a ponytail. She is additionally looks somewhat similar to Boo from Pixar's Monsters, Inc. *Agnes was quite taken by Agent Lucy Wilde when she met her and was the girl most hoping she and Gru would get together. *Her famous phrases "It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!'" and "Does this count as annoying?" have become popular and fast growing internet memes. *In Despicable Me 2, after she and her sisters almost get attacked by an Evil Minion (Kevin) who gets turned back to normal by PX-47, she instantly recognizes him. Also, on the walkway to Gru's house, Agnes did a chalk drawing of Dave and wrote his name by the drawing. This implies that she, Edith, and Margo know the minions' names just as well as Gru does. *For some reason her name is often misspelled as "Agnus". *Agnes's birthday is April 30. This can be deduced from the AVL briefing, being on the same day, stating the day of the week is Tuesday and because the following day, Eduardo Perez says that his Cinco de Mayo party is next week. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Family Category:Orphans Category:Girls